


Resident Evil One Shots

by DevilSlayer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ada stays, Albert Wesker Is A Good Guy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Annette Birkin Lives, Blood and Violence, C-Virus, Cause Ada deserves happiness, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jill in her new look for 1998 parts, Language, Leon gets with both Claire and Ada, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Resident Evil 3 Remake, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica, Resident Evil Remake, T-Virus, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: series of one shots set in alternate universe of Resident Evil where Wesker is Good, Ada stays, Annette Lives and tries to be a better mom and so forth
Relationships: Barry Burton/Kathy Burton, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Helena Harper/Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield/Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shut Up and Let Me Dream Lol Yes Annette was not a good mother but in her last moments in Claire's Story in Remake she saved her daughter Sherry, Annette loves her daughter Sherry so i wanted Annette to live and do everything in her power to help.
> 
> Ada too, She geniunely cares for Leon and I just want Leon to get with both Claire and Ada the two gals he loves. Also i am Hyped for RE3 Remake! I love How Jill, Carlos and Nemesis Look just love it and can't wait for April 3 2020.

Date: 1998, September  
Location: The Hive

Three figures sat on the train well two of them while the other was on the platform outside firing at something, Annette did not even have to see to know, Claire Redfield was fighting William or what was left of him that though was not of concern, Claire had saved her despite all she had done despite abandoning Sherry yet here she was." mom....". Annette looked at her daughter.

" it's gonna be okay...Claire has it under control....Sherry...i am so sorry....i should have been a better mother...".

Annette was surprised again when Sherry suddenly hugs her." I don't care....you're my mom...". Annette felt tears and held her daughter tighter as Claire walked in." Claire!". Claire hugs Sherry." we are getting out of here..". She looks at Annette and nods, Annette nods as Claire activates the train to start moving down the tracks, Annette sat down and closed her eyes how was she going to make up these few years she lost with Sherry how was she going to redeem herself.

" thank you...for taking care of her Claire...".

" well someone had to and besides i understand now, and if you want to make it up to her now is the best time".

Suddenly the back doors opened and a young man Annette recognized walked in with Ada Wong, Annette Pulls out her gun aiming it." You!". Leon Kennedy got between them." woah! hold on it's okay! trust me". Ada Wong actually looked guilty looked regretful, annette realized that Ada was just another pawn in a bigger game, one Wesker had told her about one he had warned her about.

Wesker had warned her and William to get out of the city, how he knew an outbreak would happened not even she knew but it happened and Raccoon City paid with their lives because of Umbrella cause of the very people she worked for." here....i know that you don't trust me but....i never wanted to harm anyone all i wanted was the g virus but now....i want to stop them i saw what this virus does and letting it out is something we can't let happen". Annette took the sample when there was a loud bang, Claire told Leon to stay while she checked it out.

It was not long before Annette heard the telltale sound of his voice calling out sherry's name, sherry grasped her hand tight with both shaking in fear, Annette holds her daughter tight." I won't let him!". Annette slams her hand on the button opening the door and finds a shotgun leaning and lifts it up she marches to where Claire was firing at William, The Rookie was behind her, seeing the problem he realized quickly how to get rid of him as Claire was knocked down." claire!". Leon pulls out his Desert Eagle and fires at the thing that was william now nothing but a amorphous blob.

Annette pumps the shotgun and fires at the tentacles Leon got on his knees and opens the hatches and tries to disconnect the train carts, Leon growled and kicks the lever and disconnected them, Claire found a large metal pipe and rams it into the G's eyes causing it to scream in pain then Claire jumps off the disconnected train trailer, Annette was grabbed by one of it's Tentacles." Mommy!". Annette fell being pulled towards William, she struggled to break free and twists firing the Shotgun at him which let her go and she manages to jump back onto the moving train and watched as William was engulfed by the explosion from the Self Destruct, William was gone the nightmare was over.

It was not long before the Five of them abandoned the train and were now walking along the road, a Semi Truck passed them flipping off Leon, Claire, Ada, Sherry and Her." well so much for hitch hiking". the five soon came upon a town nearby and managed to get a couple rooms in the Inn, Annette was so grateful for a hot shower after so long, the feeling of hot water hitting her sore body gave her relief she finishes her shower, thankfully her undergarments were not dirty and puts them on and a bath robe, Sherry went in next.

Annette needed to talk to Leon and Claire as well as Ada, she left hers and sherry's room but as she reached the three's room she heard sounds mostly moans, Annette knew those sounds and decided to let them be and talk to them tomorrow, however it was not until fourth of October when news that Raccoon City had been destroyed that Annette talked to them.

" wait? you are going to turn yourself in!?".

" If it keeps Sherry safe yes".

" Annette what happened in Raccoon was not your fault....".

Annette sighed." I know but i am the only one who witnessed it and partly responsible anyways....so i want to ask you to take care of Sherry for me....the government will likely try to get hold of her so will Umbrella to get the G Virus in her body...Please can you three do that for me". Annette wanted so much to stay but someone had to take responsibility." Alright Annette we will do it....it is the least i can do to make it up for the wrongs i caused you". Ada surprised her and Annette saw she really meant it for once Annette smiled thankful that these three people she barely knew were risking so much to do this for her.

" Excuse me? Are you Annette Birkin? this is for you".

It was a tape, Annette was confused she goes to the VCR and puts it in and plays it.' Hello Annette it has been some time'. Albert Wesker was in the video sitting.' if you got this then you know....i am sorry for your loss and Sherry's i tried to do everything in my power to stop this even being in Raccoon City to do so but by the time i arrived it was too late but my sources tell me you and four others made it out safely for that i am glad'. Wesker removed his shades and revealed gold-red cat eyes, he leans forward.

' Annette i know you are likely thinking of turning yourself in to the government i am afraid that is not happening in fact i have connections and you are free....you can choose any lifestyle you want, you can help fight against bioterror or live a normal peaceful life the choice is yours....i swear Annette whatever choice you make i will help in anyway...i swear Umbrella and those like it will pay you have my word'.

and the video ended, Annette looks at claire, Ada And Leon." we are going to fight....Annette you and sherry can live happily live normal lives". Annette stops her." no....this is my and william's fault and i am going to do what i can to fix it...i am going to fight too..in any way i can...". Annette looks at Sherry and gets on her knees." sherry....i swear here and now i will be a better mother...a better person". Sherry smiled." okay!". Sherry's stomach growled then." can we eat i am hungry". they laughed, annette grasps her daughter's hand." Of course it's on me".

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker comes to Raccoon city in it's final days and confronts the Wolf Pack after ending contract with Umbrella, Jill Valentine enters police station while running from Nemesis and finds a familiar handgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but you know how writer's block is lol but i am back! and so to celebrate the coming Resident Evil 3 Remake i decided to watch GamerThumbTV's RE Timeline series again and do a chapter set at two different points in Raccoon City incident.
> 
> Note that ORC is Canon in this which i believe it was canon to begin with but Capcom truthfully confirmed it was not but to me it is, Wesker appears in a Black Variant of his S.T.A.R.S uniform minus the RPD Logo.
> 
> Also Jill's Samurai Edge is her 92FS MA Variant seen in Revelations and what Tokyo Murai made Wesker carries his Samurai Edge RE5 Variant with the laser sight and such by the way Lupo and Four Eyes are a couple in this
> 
> this is a short chapter

Date: 1998  
Location: RPD Building

This was not her week first a viral outbreak then Brad is killed and now this monster chasing her, Jill sighed but at least it seemed to not always chase her she ended up in the S.T.A.R.S office since she was here she was gonna look around, she found the locker but she did not have the keycard or password so getting that shotgun was out of the question, she hoped Barry had left something she searched everyone's desks including hers and she found a familiar weapon.

" Hello old friend".

Her Samurai Edge She lifts it and ejects the clip to make sure it was loaded and loaded the clip luckily she found ammo nearby lots of clips thankfully she found a hip pack to keep them in, Jill then found a standard police holster and puts it on adjusting it over her she fixed her tank top brushing off any dirt from it and her jeans and walked over to a safe Barry kept she quickly figured out the combination and found a Colt Python in it she grins." Thank you Barry". She also found Ammo in the safe as well.

" now to get the hell out of here".

Jill barely left the Office when the monster came crashing through the window and roared." STARS!!!". Jill cursed and ran it followed her she reaches the front doors and bursts through them and closes it, as she ran she thought she saw Marvin but now was not the time she needed to get out of there, She ran taking down any zombies that got in her way she stopped to catch her breath she heard the beast and knew she had to keep running and so she did.

* Days Later - September 30 to Oct 1*

Wesker shot the last umbrella soldier in the head and holsters his Samurai Edge, Wesker left the building." well i say you put on quite the performance for people who just been backstabbed by Umbrella". The Wolf Pack turned to him and opened fire but Wesker enhanced with T-Cells was faster and took down each with non lethal blows, one that reminded him of Hunk was skilled quickly using the situation to his advantage, Vector swung his combat knife but Wesker was the better knocking him down and quickly aims Samurai Edge at his face.

" now now i will kill you if i must but i am not here to play games, i will only need Seven Minutes. Seven Minutes to talk to you".

Wesker lowers his Samurai Edge but keeping it in hand and sits." now i have a proposition for you, it is clear umbrella cares very little for you i on the other hand could use your skills in taking them down as well as others like Umbrella". Lupo rose helping Four Eyes up." and why should we trust you, for all we know you could be working for umbrella or others like them". Wesker smirks." true but i seen the truth, at first i was excited but learned Umbrella only cares for itself and no one else not even it's own employees my mission is to end all including Umbrella", Wesker holsters Samurai Edge and stands.

" if you want revenge on umbrella i am your best chance, there are others who desire the same".

" fine but if you stab us in the back you are dead".

Wesker smirks at Beltway." i would like to see you try, come i have evac coming to pick me up let us be on our way". Wesker turns and walks away, The Wolf Pack followed." are you sure he can be trusted, he did betray umbrella". Spectre was right, Lupo frowns." we have no choice if we want to get out of this city he is our only option left". little did they know that Wesker would keep his word and soon they would become part of the fight against umbrella and bioterrorism it was only a matter of time.


End file.
